


Brown and Yellow

by Definitely_an_Alien_pewpew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also Bill is a human, Also Wendy and Pacifica are briefly mentioned, Also dipper is hella gay but only realizes it when Mabel shows him a play boy magazine, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mabel is probably Bi, also sorry I made Bill hot whoops, based on a comic i saw, but not that important, enjoy, nice one dip, none of those magical shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_an_Alien_pewpew/pseuds/Definitely_an_Alien_pewpew
Summary: Dipper doesn't understand why Mabel thought it was a good idea to go clubbing as a 'woah we graduated hell yeah' celebration. He almost bails, but Bill Cipher decides to give him a little something before he leaves.And really, all of this is Mabel's fault. (It wasn't.)





	Brown and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a thing a pretty long while ago and decided to post this as my first ever fanfic on the archive. I'm probably going to regret this in the future, but oh well.

It was dark and humid. The small space was practically cramped with bodies dancing to the music and having fun. One would think that a person would finally learn to let go and be wild during the final days of their stay at college. That, however, did not apply to one Dipper Pines.

Sighing, Dipper half-heartedly took a swig of his cold beer as he slumped over his table and observed his surroundings. He didn't really want to be here, Mabel was the one who forced him to this party. Saying that he needed to "enjoy for once and not act like he had a stick up his ass all the time". The brunette honestly didn't know what the appeal was in dancing between sweaty bodies and waking up the next day either with someone else or the most horrible hangover ever.

After brooding in his booth for a few more minutes, Dipper finally made the decision to get up and leave.

 _I don't need to party to let loose_ , he thought. _Not stressing about up coming tests is enough to render me outside the danger of death._

Rolling his shoulders, Dipper got up and paid for his pitiful glass of beer, his mind set on simply watching re runs of Doctor Who. Or maybe even Friends.

Pleased at his plans for the next possible 3 hours, Dipper proceeded to head for the exit.

 _I'll just text Mable that I'll be going home once I get there_ , he thought to himself as he pushed through the crowd.

He was only a few steps away from the exit when his feet suddenly halted.

_Chug it down, Bill!_

_Cipher! Cipher! Cipher!_

_Smash it!_

Dipper should leave. He's right in front of the exit. _Right_ there.

...

He turned around.

The brunette didn't know what he was doing. Sure, Bill was a pretty popular guy, and usually Dipper wouldn't bother with these kinds of people.

The only difference was that Bill was openly bisexual.

And oh, did that intrigue him.

Dipper, unknown to many people aside from his close friends and family, was actually very, _very_ gay. He tried his luck with a few girls, namely an older girl named Wendy and a girl he used to date a few years back named Pacifica, but he just never felt... satisfied.

It was when Mabel brought a magazine to gush about a male celebrity that Dipper started noticing things other normal males shouldn't be noticing.

Like the perfect jawline of the man as he had his back to the wall, sweat glistening all over his abs as his messy hair fell infront of the models eyes. Like his perfectly sculpted calves and thighs as he put them in full view for everyone to see. Like his sinful tongue coming out to do the simple task of wetting his lips.

Dipper, at that moment, realized what he should've known a long time ago.

"Mabel" he remembered saying at that exact moment, his sister questioningly turning her head to face Dipper.

"I think I'm gay"

Mabel blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before shutting the magazine close and inhaling deeply.

"Dipper" she started. "I'm so going to get you laid before we get out of college"

Back to the present, Dipper snorted as he made his way through countless bodies blocking his way. Guess that promise went to hell and died the moment Dipper decided flings were not his thing.

His feet finally stopped when the crowd cleared a bit to give him full view of the spectacle going on.

And oh, Dipper may not be a person who liked flings, but he could recognize an attractive male when he saw one.

Bill Cipher truly was a sight for sore eyes.

Although his back was turned to Dipper, he could still see the tan skin practically glow under the dim lights of the club. His hoodie slightly drooping from his right shoulder, exposing the black tank top underneath. His ears held two gold colored earrings and his blonde hair looked as soft as feathers when he ran a hand through it; and although his hair was probably dyed (with the under being black and all), the style suited him perfectly.

Dipper, even though he didn't mean to, let his eyes linger at his throat as he drank and chugged down a bottle of alcohol; a trail of sweat starting from his hairline making its way slowly down to his exposed collar bones, making Dipper exhale heavily through his nose. This was bad for his heart, _so_ bad for his heart.

And really, he should leave now. He got what he came for, to see what all the ruckus with Bill was about, and now was a perfectly good time to call it a night and head back home.

(Hopefully with no dreams about a seductive smirk and gold irises; and how fascinating it would be to see golden brown and pale white mix together)

Inwardly groaning, Dipper decided to turn around before it was too late.

Well, he was going to until he heard one of his school mates yell out something that almost made him fall flat on his face.

"I dare you to kiss that guy over there!"

There was really no reason to assume 'that guy' was him right?

Right?

But no, as Bill slowly turned around, his gold eyes locked on his own brown ones and smirked.

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he made his way towards him.

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

Oh god, what the hell was he supposed to do?! He shouldn't have come to see dammit. Should he run? Say no? Let it happen?

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

Dipper was frozen in place, his legs unwilling to move. Bill got closer and closer, his confidence standing tall and proud while Dipper inwardly screamed.

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

His heart beat was so loud. So loud he can bet Bill could hear it. Why wouldn't it shut up!?

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

"Let's make this quick, okay.." Bill looked down at his blue hoodie, "pine tree?"

_Ba dump. Ba dump._

His eyes were wide as Bill came closer, their noses practically touching.

_BA DUMP. BA DUMP._

A shaky exhale left his lips as Bill let his smirk widen.

"Ready, Pine tree?"

_Ba dump. Ba du--_

And then lips were suddenly on his, and Dipper _exploded_.

It was nothing like he ever experienced before. Soft, pink lips moved against his expertly as his eyes involuntarily shut close. His mind was a mess of fuzziness, he couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't _breath_.

Dipper was drowning in the sensation of Bill Ciphers lips. Drowning in front of everyone. Drowning and he didn't even _care_.

And really, just the feeling of his lips on his were enough to almost make him fall to the ground. So then, it was really, _really_ bad that Bill thought he would be able to handle a hot tongue swipe against his quivering lips.

Dipper, surprisingly, did not faint.

He did however, embarrass himself by letting out a soft noise only the two of them heard.

Flames. His face was made up of _flames_.

He could feel Bill smile into his lips when he finally pulled back and stopped to stare at the brunette he thoroughly destroyed through a single kiss.

Smirking, Bill said one last thing before he turned around to go back to his friends.

"Not bad, Pinetree" he whispered into his ear before he walked away, leaving Dipper a mess in the middle of the dance floor.

 _Bill Cipher_ , he concluded after many nights later, waking up from the same reoccurring dream since that faithful day, _was not good for his sanity and heart._

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO UPADATE.
> 
> I did a bit o' searching and found the person who made the comic. So if u wanna reference and stuff I'll just leave the link all tidy and neat right over here.
> 
> http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/post/146802739507/gravity-falls-bills-after-life-first-met-i
> 
> Remember, the comic was made first before this fic, so some things I wrote here might not be accurate to the comic. Anyways, all I'm tryna say is go see the comic cause it's pretty amazin'. That's all! :D


End file.
